phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Admin "Convention" Tomorrow we are going to try and get all the admins together at one time on the IRC to work out the Main Page issues, amongst other things. I think we should start at 2pm Eastern time (11am Pacific). We'll work for as long as we can and probably will go until Ardi can come on in the evening or as long as we are able. If this works for you, please pass the info along to RR. Other topics may include: resolution of the Featured Articles/Pictures/DYK confusion, new episode pages by unregistered users, what to do with the Community Portal, the Daily Danville, blogs, and possible contests for our users. I will be out tonight, but don't let that stop you, RR, and Ardi from talking preliminaries without me. The Main Page just needs to be resolved, as does the FA stuff. I don't really have much of an opinion on how it should all go, I just want something done. —Topher (Talk) 20:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :You can let Ardi know, but since he's 12 hours later than us, he won't be able to be on at the start, and possibly not for awhile after that. He and I have already talked about it and he might not be able to show up at all. —Topher (Talk) 22:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Rollbacky What do you think of this? Hope it's okay for this wiki. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Quoting No, but the Disney XDmedianet website did - Swampy told us not to quote him anyways, so this is the finished title Should we also not quote Dan P. then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :He specifically specified that particular episode title? I don't see how this is beside the point? If we don't specifically quote one person, why do we have to have everything everyone else says be exact? Shouldn't we ask or something? Because if one person says not to specifically quote him, others might as well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am not talking about the episode title, I am talking about whether or not we should always unquestionably quote Dan felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well then its good that I already sent Swampy a message asking him to ask Dan for me because I figured you would say that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:17, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes I know I might be late for this but, what was wrong with the Infoboxes. I saw them, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Perryfan Talk 01:43, 13 July, 2009 (UTC) :There was something wrong with them? I just figured either my computer or the wiki engine was doing something odd. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not entirely sure, but they were showing the code instead of the result - it was some fluke Ferbot made while editing it. It's fine now. The Flash {talk} 03:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) How do protected pages work? I wanted to add the next few "DC US Episode Nos." into the Season 2 table (starting with "Thaddeus and Thor" as #60 instead of TBA) but it doesn't let me edit that even when I'm logged in. I thought protecting pages just prevented non-registered IPs from making edits, or am I misunderstanding that? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 19:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:Featured article nominations There are a few problems that need to be fixed with the forum. Take a look at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wiki-style_forums and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wiki-style_forum_set_up. Follow the steps on those pages to get the correct set-up for the new FA forum. Right now, they don't preload anything and they're just set up as subpages of the main Forum page. These templates need to be created: *Template:Forumheader/Featured article nominations *Template:FeaturedArticleNom I would have fixed it all for you, but I didn't know what they were supposed to say. If you follow the instructions on those two pages very carefully, you should have no problem getting it set up correctly. —Topher (Talk) 06:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Agent Double 0-0 You do know that that would probably mean 4 zeroes, right? It's 3, not 4. If it's Double-0 0, then it would be 2 zeroes, then one more, which is correct. --Zaggy (talk) 02:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Think about it. If it's "Double 0-0," it'll mean that it's two 00's. And that means 0000, whereas, if it were "Double-0 0," it would mean that it's two zeroes and one zero. And that's what Doofenshmirtz defined it as in the episode, not 0000. --Zaggy (talk) 02:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::I mean that if you do 0-0, it's grouping the two zeroes, and if you do Double-0, it's double and the zero that are grouped. It means that, if it's Double-0, it'll be two 0s. If it's Double 0-0, then it'll be 0-0 0-0, or 0000. It doesn't make more sense to go against something stated right in the episode. --Zaggy (talk) 02:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's even worse. It should be either "Double 0 0," or the original. --Zaggy (talk) 02:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I guess that works. Oh, why don't we just write "000"? That will make life a whole lot easier. Of course, we can explain in the article how the character's name should be read. --James Xeradyce 15:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I checked the end credits of the episode, it is "Double 0-0." That's what they label him as, so 0-0 is right, apparently. The Flash {talk} 15:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, I didn't notice that. It is kind of misleading though. By the way, I'm a new guy. I've recently edited the page "Perry the Platypus" heavily. Any feedback/suggestions/page to edit? Thanks. --James Xeradyce 15:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the help. --James Xeradyce 03:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) LOL. It's just Double 0 (two 0s), + another 0. Double 0, 0. —Barbiene 15:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, the end credits spell it "Double 0-0." That's the right spelling. We finally figured it out. The Flash {talk} 15:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, I'm not saying how it's spelled, how it's said. It seems a few people are confused. —Barbiene 15:48, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed, lol. The Flash {talk} 15:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Little Thing At The Top Hey Flash, Do you know how to put the little thing at the top that tells somethings that are important like when are we voting for next admin or other. Perryfan ~ (TALK) 20:47, 28 July, 2009 (UTC) RE:Infobox episode No, I'm sorry. I did not know that was not permeted. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) FA Query Did I create the 42 article? And by create, I mean create as in the rules against FA's and pages you created... felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well the only thing the same from when I made that article is the article title, all its contents were moved elsewhere... felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, I know why it was moved... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:01, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Why do we have to do everything they do? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't see it as a mile long, and its more of a nice place to put the article's picture and draws the eye away from how empty it is... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::No need to reply, I get the message, we do everything someone else does, nevermind then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::As I said, you are over-exaggerating, there is no mile. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And again, no need to reply. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't "have to admit" that because I don't agree with you on that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Look, I would rather not talk about this anymore, you say this is not a dictatorship, but the last time I acted freely and with a mind of my own on a wikia (not this one) I got threatened with loss of my adminship, and look at me now, without my adminship. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fine, I will make one of those article things where people vote for stuff, but not now, I have a couple days of edits to clear from my email. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The O.W.C.A.'s equipment and technology I'm having problems editing this page. Please help. --James Xeradyce 04:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Formatting problems. There are plain text boxes all over the page. I have no idea where they came from. --James Xeradyce 04:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. The text within those boxes is changed into a monospaced font. --James Xeradyce 04:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. --James Xeradyce 08:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Unconfirmed episodes in the "Unaired Episode" section Hey Flash! I am just writing to inform you of some of the unconfirmed episodes (in the section "Unaired Episodes") that have been posted on the Wikia page for the show "Phineas and Ferb". I check the Wikia page every couple of days for new information on upcoming episodes and see episodes which contains information like "not much is known of this episode", or something to that effect. I have attempted to research information about some of the unconfirmed episodes that have yet to air, but cannot find much information on them. If not much of an episode is known (especially if the source of information for that episode is questionable), then the page for that particular episode should not be created, unless 1) more information is known about that episode and 2) the source for that information is credible and reliable. The episodes in the "Unaired Episode" section of Phineas and Ferb Wikia that are unconfirmed are as follows: # Time Machine 2, Quantum Boogaloo # Undercover Carl # Unnamed Lindana episode # Untitled Wizard of Oz parody Little or no information has been given on this episode, and the same can be said with information that can confirm that these are actual upcoming episodes either by realiable information sources or by the creators of the show themselves, even via a thorough investigation of the unconfirmed episodes. I know the Wikipedia page for "Phineas Ferb" used to be vandalized a lot by fans of the show who posted episodes that did not exist or were fake, and the same might be going on here with Phineas and Ferb Wikia. Please look into it and clamp down on unconfirmed episodes being posted on Phineas and Ferb Wikia. In the meantime, I will continue to monitor it for more fake or unconfirmed episodes and alert you to any that appear. If you have any questions or such, feel free to PM me back at any time. — Neerav (BigNeerav) : The first 3 have a footnote with a link to the interview where we learned about the episode. When we spot a fake episode, we redirect it to the 404 page, with the exception of episodes posted by one particular anonymous user, since 6 of the pages they created turned out to be legitimate Season 2 episodes. — RRabbit42 14:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Response to the "unconfirmed episode" post TO: RRabbit and SuperFlash101 Thanks for the information and the quick reply to my concern. I also read the article a while back. However, that only tells us that the episodes are coming up in Season 2. The good news is that the episodes mentioned are real, so that is a big relief for me and others to see. The fear that I had was that some of the episodes were fake.......at one point, the "Unaired Episode" page was inundated with episodes that could not be confirmed either through investigation or by talking to Dan and Swampy directly (or through sources in which the two confirm that certain episodes are real). This was a ferw months back that this happened, and thankfully, you cracked down pretty good and made sure that the fake episodes are not posted. The same also happened to Wikipedia, which is not nearly as accurate as Wikia. My only concern now is that some of the unaired episodes that have been posted are based on this article, which only confirms that some the episodes are real, and give little or no information about what the episodes will be about. If I was to make an episode page, I would make sure that there is enough information gathered about the upcoming episode (and from reliable sources) before I created the page so one can include information about the episode(s) in question, including a summary of the upcoming episode(s), maybe a couple of pictures, quotes and other tidbits, instead of making an episode page based on an article which only confirms the names of upcoming episodes, with little or no information. In that way, the episode page will be both more useful and more credible to the fans, who use that information to see what is coming up, as it would be prefered that episode pages are made, if enough information is available about the episode. Chat request accepted I'm on the IRC channel now. — RRabbit42 03:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Carl!Song edit Why did you change the color? Now the whole thing is purple. --Zaggy (talk) 17:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. You don't need to change it back, I'm going to change it, and make the svg have the background. --Zaggy (talk) 17:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Column for Gazette Wow, I am absolutely honored that you would ask me to write a column, and I would also be honored to accept! Although I feel I may not know exactly 100% what you'd like me to talk about. I get the new episodes and merchandise thing, but are we talking about new episodes as recently released episodes, or episodes yet to come out? Haha, I guess merch. is pretty self-explanatory. Also, as a columnist, that makes it like an opinion piece, right? As in more than reporting just facts, I can have a voice and things in my entries, correct? If I'm off please let me know - in either case, I would be happy (and quite excited) to help out. Also, what's the deadline for Issue Zero? Thanks again for the thrilling offer! -IamThePlatypus 05:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Can I Be Part of the Tri-State Gazette? Hey! Can I be part of the .. well, you know what I mean. I can be a great contibuter to this wiki, for I-will-not-explain-yet reasons. Wouldja please answer me by August 1st? Okay --Bysinder124 01:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Would You Like to Join the Tri-State Gazette? I'd like to, but the problem is, I'm probably basically no good at that. I might be able to do graphics for it, though. I've already got a bunch of short gif-style animations of Perry (not that they'd be of any use...), and an animation of Phineas, so I probably could do at least part of comic strips. Btw, what would they be like? Comics of some episodes? Anyway. I'd probably be able to do the characters, and someone else could do backgrounds. I could probably digitally color the comics, if needed, too. I wouldn't be able to start for a while, though, because I'm going to Colorado for a while (although, I would be able to make a huge buffer of character drawings, though. :P). I might be able to write a few articles once in a while, though. --Zaggy (talk) 19:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. --Zaggy (talk) 19:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Intro info Why? Every wiki does it, and we're all connected, so why be different? It doesn't make sense why that info has to be at the bottom and not the introduction. Do not remove it, or if you do, in the words of Michael Jackson you're gonna wanna be startin something, and I don't want edit wars. If it's an unspoken rule,. how was I supposed to know about it if it's not in the rules? Also, it's a double standard considering you do that for everything else like characters and locations? If you're going to feed me bull****, don't revert my edits!--Jack's Posse Fic 17:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Response to above comment: I think it is a good idea, and may get rid of redundancies in the information posted for each episode, and thereby makes the episode page cleaner. Sorry, but I have to agree with Flash here, especially since I am working on editing all of the episode pages for Season 1. And by the way, if you are going to disagree with someone, do so in a civilized manner, instead of resoirting to insults and bad language. (BigNeerav) But starting immediately with episode sumarries makes no sense, and other wikia admins told me to do it. When you introduce yourself, don't you tell them WHO YOU ARE??? The same applies here--Jack's Posse Fic 18:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not know how it is done on other Wikis, but every Wiki that I have seen runs in a different manner. I am not sure if there is a set format overall for Wikis, but if there isn't any set standard, and there is therefore no correct way to format things, then I see no problem. But then again, I am not an Admin, and would have one of them address this issue with you. However, if there is certain way in which episode pages or character pages or whatever should to be formatted or displayed on this Wiki, then it is up to the Admins to make sure that the pages are displayed in those manners, and let the rest of us in the community know that this is the way that the pages will look like and to make sure that the format remains as such. (BigNeerav) Homepage needs to be updated. Hey Flash! I was just looking at the homepage, and the section "What's New on the Show" has not been updated yet with the episodes that aired today ("The Baljeatles" and "Vanecessary Roughness", which aired on Saturday, July 25th) or the ones that will air next weekend ("Spa Day" and "No More Bunny Business", which will air Saturday, August 1st). In addition, since "Vanecessary Roughness" and "The Baljeatles" have already aired today, you should also update the "Episode Progression" section of the homepage as soon as you can so it can be up-to-date with the latest information on the next episode or episodes that will air next Saturday. That is all I have for now. Have a great day, and, as always, let me know if you need anything. BigNeerav 20:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Trying to Post I have written an article for the Gazette, and have been trying to post it to, as you suggested, my blog with a spoiler tag, for the past hour. I have tried everything I can think of to find out how these tags work, but cannot figure it out. I am just wondering how to post it to my blog using . I can't seem to figure it out. I do have a pretty good article written though. At least I'm proud of it. XD -IamThePlatypus 16:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Hey Flash, I see that the Tri-State Gazette has been created. I saw that you might need more users. How may I help? I come to the wikia everyday even though I have been more at my wikia, but I have done more edits on the last few days so I'll be more active. --Perryfan 00:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you.--Perryfan 00:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hey Flash I found a vandal that totally changed the name of Isabella. I have fixed, but I think you should block him before he does any more destruction.--Perryfan 01:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue